prison_schoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Prison Block
|Status = High security |Manga = Chapter 4 |Anime = Episode 1 |inhabitantname = Prisoners }} The |Choubatsu Tou}}, commonly referred to as the , is a penal compound located in the main courtyard of Hachimitsu Academy and the eponymous central setting of Prison School. The prison compound is historically controlled by the Underground Student Council who police the traditional aspects of the academy's school code, and are thus responsible for the one-month detention of the five first-year boys. The academic control of the building is ceded to the Aboveground Student Council after the USC's downfall, who orchestrate their two-month imprisonment in the facility. The warden of the compound is USC Vice-President Meiko Shiraki, until she is replaced by her ASC counterpart Risa Bettou. Appearance The Prison Block is a large and ominous prison compound in the main courtyard, cloaked by trees and shrubbery with a large iron gate in the archway. The building is surrounded by a large wire fence, separating the prison courtyard from the school courtyard in the centre of the main building. The building is most visible at night when the lighting of the school courtyard and the compound interior illuminates the walls of the Prison Block. The prisoners are seen wearing striped monochrome prison uniforms which are collected for cleaning by a guard member on a weekly basis. Structure The Prison Block is a sprawling prison complex served by its own warden's office, a mess hall, a prisoner dormitory and bathing area. The building lacks any medical or cooking facility despite its size, with emergency cases referred to the nurse's office and all food delivered to the compound's mess hall by trolley. The building is highly secure with thick walls, a vast iron-gated entrance, iron gratings within the mess hall and prisoner dormitories, locked doors throughout the compound and a padlocked back entrance guarded by the warden of the compound. There is a solitary confinement cell near the warden's office, which eliminates any environmental light or sound from outside. Plot The Prison Block is introduced when the five first year boys are imprisoned within the compound by the Underground Student Council for their voyeurism attempt masterminded by Gakuto. The boys are forced to study the class constituting the normal school timetable by screen in the mess hall, eat their meals delivered there from the school kitchens and partake in manual labor at the school grounds during their spare time. The warden of the compound, the violent and erotic USC Vice-President Meiko Shiraki assigns them the gruelling task of clearing the wasteland next to the school dormitories for a vegetable garden - in which they quickly descend into the routine of high-school imprisonment. Though the USC secretary Hana Midorikawa proves a much more violent and decently dressed warden, numerous incidents with Kiyoshi Fujino lead to her alternation with Meiko after he is tasked with transporting refuse to the waste disposal area. The five boys take the loss of weekend parole to Mari's misandry hard, with a desperate Kiyoshi resolving to plot a jailbreak from the Prison Block to go on a sumo tournament date with Chiyo. The plot recieves a strategic aide and decoy in the person of Gakuto, who forms a secret pact with him in return for a rare Three Kingdoms figure of Guan Yu from an Akihabara convention. In the bathing area, the two boys discuss the plot until an eavesdropping Shingo misinterprets their physical position for a homosexual act. The pair construct a concrete tunnel in the school leading to the school grounds and its exterior, which Kiyoshi does a test-run of. The boys are given the new assignment of repairing a hut, while Gakuto and Kiyoshi plan to use a cistern to break out of the Prison Block. However, the tunnel is repaired and the two accomplices have an angered argument in the mess hall. Their breakout plot is salvaged by Kiyoshi's decision to crossdress out of the Prison Block, until a selfie Chiyo takes with him incriminates him to the Chairman and Mari. Penal life * 07:00: The warden rings the compound alarm for morning rollcall in the cell block. * 07:30 - 08:00: The prisoners eat breakfast in the mess hall. * 08:00 - 08:30: The prisoners do maintenance work for the compound. * 08:30 - 15:00: The school timetable is allocated in this time with normal classes. *The weekend parole to model prisoners is in this time and manual labor otherwise. ** 08:30 - 12:00: The morning study block of the school timetable. ** 12:00 - 12:40: The prisoners are delivered lunch from the canteen in the mess hall. ** 12:40 - 13:00: The afternoon break period in the prison compound's courtyard. ** 13:00 - 15:30: The afternoon study block of the school timetable. * 15:30: The warden gathers the prisoners in the courtyard for afternoon rollcall. * 15:30 - 19:30: The prisoners complete manual labor in the school grounds. * 19:30 - 20:30: The evening break period in the mess hall. * 20:30 - 21:00: The prisoners are delivered supper from the canteen in the mess hall. * 21:30: The prisoners are escorted to the cell block for night curfew. List of prisoners Main article: Criminal record *NB: The students in ongoing imprisonment terms are marked in bold, with their scheduled release dates. Trivia *The Prison Block was constructed fifty years preceding the main continuity of Prison School in 1961.Prison School Volume 1 Chapter 8, Page 9 *The prison uniform consists of striped overalls in the anime, while a striped jumpsuit is used in the manga. Gallery Prison Block.png|The Prison Block in the manga. References Navigation Category:Locations